


Glowing Wings

by M_Of_Fandoms



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cat, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Dude the fluff, Fairy AU!, Fairy! Sal, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, It's just cute, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Kisses, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute fluff, sal is smol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Of_Fandoms/pseuds/M_Of_Fandoms
Summary: Larry finds an injured, blue fairy in his tree house. Over a couple days of bonding and healing, they form a happy relationship. Continuing on with their big, dumb hearts, their adventures only continue and grow.Inspired by: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569769/chapters/41408090





	1. Meeting A Fairy Named Sal (In A Treehouse)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mini Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569769) by [BloodGhoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGhoul/pseuds/BloodGhoul). 



> Hi! This is inspired by 'Mini Me' by PrinceAcidKitten! Seriously, it's adorable. Go read it! 
> 
> Anyways, all the background stuff will be addressed in the second chapter, and there won't really be any angst. From there it will basically be short one-shots of cuteness. (I just need cute, fluffy stuff.)

Larry was laying down, grasping his hair over his ears to block out the moans coming from above. 

“Damn it,” he muttered as he sat up. Mrs. Gibson had, once again, brought in another customer. Larry grumbled to himself as he stood up and stretched, tilting his head to snap his aching neck. A sigh rumbled through his chest as he padded towards the coat rack to grab his hoodie. He pulled it on while opening the back door with his elbow, holding the hidden cig between his skinny knuckles. He leaned against the rough stone on the corner, grasping the paper between chapped lips. 

Just as the click of the lighter echoed on the pavement, a large crash caught the teen’s attention. He snapped his head towards the tree house, tensing at the panic rising through his body. He waited for a few seconds, holding his smokey breath. Then, another ‘BANG’ pierced the air. Larry took off running, his long legs springing onto the rotting, wooden boards nailed into the tree. He leapt onto the boards with a rushed gasp, glancing around the musty room. His eyes widened at the sight of toppled boxes, his paint smeared canvases splattered against the wooden boards. The window had also flown shattered glass into the paint’s remains, causing the boy to eye around the sill and ground beneath. He approached on his toes, his shoulders hunched, ready to spring at any sign of danger. He was approaching the window’s broken pane, when a soft glow caught his attention. It was just out of the corner of his right eye, and was flickering in intensity; the glow was almost luminescent, a soft, pale blue in the setting sun’s shadow. 

Larry turned with a hesitant spin, eyes widening at the small figure kneeling on the ground. A pale body was luminated by glowing blue wings, revealing the blue, neon hair hiding the creature’s face. The wings folded outwards into furled ends, black outlining the edges of the soft tissue. Small dots sat around the edge’s line, stopping right before reaching the wing’s end into piercing shoulders. The creature kept its head down, milky skinned thighs hiding the body’s nudity. Larry approached with a bated breath, his eyes trailing over the little body. The blue hair quickly spun to reveal a scarred face to the approaching boy. His gasp of shock echoed, the boy being shocked to see revealed teeth through a torn left cheek, and larger scars adorned with soft pink. 

A silence stretched through the interaction, before being cut by the taller boy’s words. “Hey, uh. You-uhm-need some help, lil’ dude?” The fairy jumped towards the large male’s words, shuffling in the uncomfortable atmosphere.

“Yeah, uh. You got anything I could wrap myself up with? Cuz I don-” A sharp laugh halted the smaller boy’s sentence, Larry’s head tilted back in bliss.

“Sorry I just- I can’t-” Each attempt to speak by Larry was ruined by bursting laughter, before the sound dimmed into giggles. “Sorry, lil’ dude. I’m just- heh. I don’t know why that hit me in the giggle dick, but it did.” The small boy’s giggles joined the other boy’s, with both soon falling into laughter yet again. 

“I-I can’t believe you said giggle dick. Dude, what the hell?” The teasing tone held by the smaller caused another snicker to leave Larry’s mouth. 

“Yeah, guess I’m pretty weird like that. Must be all the weed, y’know?” Larry gave the other a crooked smile. 

“What’s a plant got to do with laughing?” Larry gave a dry chuckle at the question.

“Ah, doesn’t matter now, lil’ dude. Anyways, I think the lost and found box has some doll clothes that might fit ya. I’m Larry, by the way.”

“I’m Sal.” The fairy responded, a gentle smile accompanying his tilted head. “It’s nice to meet you, Larry the human.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Sal the lil’ dude.”


	2. Fluttering Wings and Green Gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal is cute with his wings, Larry gets a boyfriend, and Lisa is happy to have her son.

It took a few days before Larry felt comfortable with having Sal around the house. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Sal- in fact, it was the opposite; Larry had never remembered trusting anyone this much, not even his mom. But what would he say if his mom ever found Sal? “Oh, hey Mom! Oh yeah, that little, glowing boy? He’s a fairy I found in my treehouse that’s been living here with me. Oh, also, he can’t fly because of some weird magic aura, so he’s kinda been relying on me for food and water and clothes and baths and stuff.” Yeah, Larry didn’t think that would go over smoothly. While his mom was one of the most open minded people he could ever imagine, he wasn’t sure if she’d be ok with him nurturing a mythological creature they knew nothing about and letting him live in their home. 

“Hey, Larry! Did you find anything today?” Larry gave a soft smile when closing his bedroom door, turning to glance at the blue-haired boy sitting on his pillow.

“Yeah, actually! There’s this really old lady on the second floor that’s always talking about magic and death and stuff. Not gonna lie, I didn’t believe her until you came crashing through the window.” Sal gave an embarrassed chuckle as Larry continued, “Anyways, I went up to ask her if she knew anything about fairies, and she went on a whole rant about ‘not to be lured by death’ or some shit. Eventually, she told me about how she read about this weird thing where winged animals can crash and not be able to fly around cult gems or rocks or something. I don’t remember. It was weird, and it was the most I could understand. Sorry about that, lil’ bud.” 

Sal shook his head. “Don’t be sorry, Lars. That actually helps me a lot.” Larry felt his laidback grin twitch into a frown. 

“How? All I got was something about a magic rock. That doesn’t tell us why you can’t fly.” Sal shook his head again.

“Actually, it does. Some cults are prone to attract hidden species like mine. It’s kind of like how humans are attracted by loud music or tasty smelling food- it’s like a sixth sense for us. If they have some kind of object that can neutralize our powers, it wouldn’t be a far stretch to assume it could sap my flying energy.” Larry blinked in confusion.

“Err… shorter version?” Sal chuckled.

“For having a bigger brain, you kind of are dense, Lars.” Larry gave a sarcastic huff and grin at his smaller friend. “Anyways, cult makes strong rock, rock takes powers, no longer can use powers. Short enough for ya?” Larry grinned and gave a large nod. “Oh, yeah! Did you bring those dandelions I asked for?” Larry grinned even wider at Sal jumping up in excitement.

After Sal had glanced at the doll clothes Larry had pulled out of the Lost and Found box, he had promptly demanded a flower. Larry had been confused at first, before he watched Sal spin the rose he had bought for him into a gorgeous knee-length dress, with nothing but a single petal, some cobwebs in the corner of his room, and his two scarred hands. It was simple, tucking around his chest with a gentle slope down his back. One split leaf had also been turned into two flats. Since then, Larry would go to school, find what he could online and in books about fairies, and come home with a new requested flower for Sal to wear the next day. They had spent about a week with this routine, both learning and growing closer to the other. Larry had learned about how Sal had been scratched the first day he had snuck out to fly, his mom being snagged defending him from the hawk that was grappling with the slippery child. Sal had also learned about how Larry’s dad had walked out one day, with no letter or hug, not even a proper goodnight’s kiss a few hours before he left. The two were both very comforted by the other, already having a close friendship that only felt strengthened by the touching moment. 

“Err… Lars? Is that a yes or no?” Larry felt himself blink out of his reminiscing with a large blush heating his face. 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, they’re right here, hang on.” The brunette twisted halfway to his waist, shuffling through his hoodie pockets to pinch the white seeds between his thin fingertips. Crouching down so he was eye-level with Sal, Larry held the long, wiry bits of fluff in front of the fairy, holding them as he began to weave the spider web together into a short, spaghetti-strapped dress. A few seconds of wide-eyed staring and shy smiles later, the two were back to plotting what they would do about Sal’s ‘predicament.’

“Why don’t we just destroy the rock, lil’ dude?”

“Larry, I already told you, the magic shockwave could be dangerous. I don’t want to harm any of you living here.”

“Well, what can we do, then? We can’t just let it keep sucking the magic out of you, Sal! What if it starts hurting you?”

“It won’t, I promise. Let’s just research some more, ok?”

“Alright, you’re the boss.” Larry let out a small sigh, narrowing in on the small fairy’s body. “Hey dude, you promise that rock isn’t gonna hurt ya too bad? You’ve gotten skinnier since you ‘crashed’ into my life.”

Sal groaned at the strained pun. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just kinda gain and lose weight randomly, y’know?” 

Larry narrowed his eyes more. Where Sal had looked normal weight (for a tiny little mythological creature, from what Larry could tell at least), he now looked like a small twig with a floppy blue leaf on it. While it wasn’t noticeable at a quick glance, after a few seconds of studying his friend’s new dress while they talked, (‘yes, definitely his dress,’ supplied Larry’s brain) he had noticed his shoulder blades sticking out a little, with new shadows running up his calves. 

“Yeah, sure dude,” Sal sighed at Larry’s response, more than likely knowing it wasn’t worth arguing with him on it. After a few silent seconds, a small rumble came from the skinny belly in question. “You hungry, blueberry?” Sal just shyly nodded, a soft dusting of blush spreading over his face. (Larry made a mental note to use that nickname more often if it made his little, cute face turn him into a raspberry like that) 

Larry found himself lowering his cupped hands to Sal’s feet, smiling a soft smile at the hop and shy expression from Sal’s small body. 

“Alright, orange citrus, or vanilla beans?” Sal gave a gentle tap to his side-tilted head, giving an exaggerated sigh.

“I suppose since we’re all out of my golden truffles, I’ll have to settle for those low-tier bark spots,” Larry snorted at Sal’s sarcastic sigh and diva hair flip.

“Oh, all the apologies, my lord. Perhaps a soft amount of caviar on the side will enhance the shitty taste.”

“Ugh! Such language! Such profanity! I’m feeling… faint,” Sal gave a joking ‘aaahhh’ as he laid back, laying his head on his forearms as Larry placed him on the counter. Larry snorted before giggling at his acting friend.

A few seconds after a quiet ending of the giggles, Larry had placed a small dish in front of the blue fairy, while he spun his left-over spaghetti between his spindly fingers. 

“So, what all did you do while I was at school?” Larry prompted. 

“Just talked to that bluebird couple living on your mom’s windowsill. They’re really sweet! They even shared some sunflower seeds with me!” Sal flicked his wings out, letting them flap in excitement. Larry chuckled with fondness, smiling at Sal’s eager flapping.

“LARBEAR!” Sal jumped, lunging into Larry’s mane as Lisa burst through the door. “Larbear! You won’t believe what I found!” Lisa swung up a large pendant, grinning as her son’s eyes widened. “Isn’t it beautiful?! I got it from the church’s garage sale up the road.” Larry winced at his mother’s excitement, feeling dread pool in the pit of his stomach.

The gem was green, luminescent almost. The egg-shaped stone seemed to be pushing back the shadows against Lisa’s collar bone, causing an unsettling glare to settle on his mom’s chocolate colored skin. The dread froze into fear in his chest as he remembered the sketch in Rosenberg’s book, the gem being the exact same that was inked into the dead birch. 

“Uh-Mom. The gem’s really pretty and all, but it’s glowing really weirdly, don’t ya think?” Lisa frowned, glancing down at it. 

“Well, yeah, I guess. But it’s probably just one of those new light necklaces.” Larry sighed, pinching the base of his beak.

“Mom, I. I mean. Look, I-” A sudden twinkle entered his peripheral, right as a soft gasp from his mother entered his ears.

“Umm, hi miss. I-I’m Sal. Umm… I kinda. I kinda can’t fly because of that gem, so I crashed through your son’s window, and he’s been um. Letting me stay here until we can figure out how to get my wings working again and um. I. A-are you ok?” Larry turned his head to notice his mom’s eyes tearing up. 

“Oh, Larbear! THAT’S why you’ve been so happy! You got yourself a boyfriend! A little one at that! I’m so proud of you! Oh, welcome to the family Sal!” Lisa rushed forward, grabbing onto her son as she started to sniffle in delight. Sal gave a soft ‘squeak!’ as she pulled away, rubbing his blue hair into a plum-like fuzz. 

“Um...Mom? Maybe be careful with him, ok? Also, the gem?” Lisa gave a soft ‘oh,’ as she grinned and pulled the jewelry off her neck, Sal racing forward at the same time.

“Wait-no no no no!” Sal screamed. Lisa smashed the stone onto the corner of the kitchen, the gem cracking and crumbling at the same moment. A large flash of green shot out from the cracks, throwing all three bodies back into the living room. A few seconds of ear ringing pain later, and the three all sat up, rubbing at their sore bodies.

“Damn, Mom. Listen to the fairy next time, ok?” Lisa chuckled at her son’s teasing.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Larbear.” Sal groaned, turning both hispanic’s attention to his small flutter.

“Sal, dude! Look! You’re floating!” Sal moaned again, holding his temples as he turned his head to his back.

“Wha-what?” He murmured. His eyes widened as he glanced at his wings, watching as they flittered to keep him just a few inches above the ground.

“Oh-I. I. Thank you, guys.” Larry frowned as he fluttered down onto the ground, tucking his wings to be squished against his back. “I-I guess I’ll be going now.” Larry’s eyes widened.

“Wait-Sal. What are you talking about?” Sal frowned as he tilted his head at Larry, twitching his hands in what Larry recognized as anxiety. 

“Well, I can fly now. I can fend for myself. Aren’t. Aren’t you gonna kick me out?” Larry frowned now, turning his head just a bit to send his mother the ‘gimme a sec’ head jerk. Lisa just awkwardly smiled and nodded, giving a soft thumbs up as she crept out into the hall. 

“Sal, you. You don’t honestly think I’m gonna throw you out. Do you?”

“I. I thought so. I mean, I don’t know why you pitied me in the first place, much less why you want me to-to- hey! What are you doing?! La-ARRY! STOP! STOP IT! He-he-heheeheh!! HeHEHAHA!” Larry gave a gentle smile as he picked up Sal while he was ranting, swiping his thumb over his tummy. He giggled as Sal began to squirm, chuckling and huffing as Larry tickled his stomach. 

“Now, Sal. Why would I do that? You’re obviously too small and weak for this world! Hell, you can’t even escape from me tickling you! What kind of irresponsible boyfriend would I be for letting you leave into the cold, harsh, dangerous world?!” Larry smiled as Sal began to thrash around, his resistance finally crumbling under his cracked thumb.

“B-bo-boyfrienEEEEK!!” Larry cackled as Sal screeched in surprise when he brought down his pinkie to scratch at Sal’s kicking feet. 

“Yes, boyfriend! Didn’t you hear your new mother-in-law? And besides, mother knows best!” Sal began to wheeze in silent laughter, Larry only relenting the tickling fingers when Sal stopped twitching and seemed to have fallen asleep. Larry chuckled as he placed Sal down on the couch’s pillow, giggling to himself as he buried his head in and laughed in happiness. Boyfriend. He had a fairy boyfriend. This was an amazing week. Hands down, best week ever.

…..

Larry glanced to Sal as he breathed slowly, long, deep breaths being the one sound echoing in Larry’s room. Larry had gotten his mother to agree that Sal would need some customized winter clothes with snow right around the corner, and that she may as well go out to buy some sewing fabrics while Larry got some private time with “her new son.” He could still see her soft smile, understanding with the whole story Larry had to tell her. He smiled in turn, placing his head just by Sal, resting his hair between his covers and the blue boy. A few seconds later, and Sal had slumped up, yawning and stretching his body. He blearily blinked his eyes as he looked around, turning back to Larry as he cooed at his cute, sleepy eyes.

“Aww. Hey there, sleepy head. You feeling ok, baby blue?” Sal flushed, Larry chuckling again. 

“Umm, yeah. I’m fine. So. I’m. Um. I’m allowed to stay?” Larry leaned back and laugh, his head tilting as he cackled. 

“Oh-oh god! Sal, Sal. Yes, you’re staying dude. Oh god, I can’t- I can’t breath!” Sal giggled as Larry began to clutch his stomach, laughing as he laid his head down right besides Sal. 

“Ok, ok. I get it, I get it.” Sal giggled again, poking Larry’s nose as he stood on the blanket. “Seriously, you laugh at anything that moves, you know that?” Larry giggled at Sal’s quip, poking his stomach and scratching his sides. “Hehe! Not aga-hahahahain!” Larry giggled at Sal’s flittering wings and flying hands. 

“Ok, ok. I’m done,” Sal glared at Larry as he rubbed his stomach. “Hey, Mom’s gonna be here soon. You wanna surprise her with a new necklace? Like, weaving a new one from those vines you like?” Sal blinked before smiling.

“Yeah, sure. You got-oh, you do!” Larry grinned at Sal’s excitement while he pulled out the green twigs, handing them over to the buzzing fairy. He laid his head down again as Sal began to weave the plants into a long rope. 

A few minutes passed by while Larry smiled at his excited boyfriend, relaxing as he continued to watch Sal as he danced between the plants. Sal eventually turned to smile, Larry feeling his heart pound at Sal’s joyous gaze. He waited until the fairy turned back to his project, then leaned forward to kiss Sal right between his wings. A soft ‘squeak’ sounded as Sal turned, a wild blush spreading across his body. 

“L-Larry!”

“What, too soon?” Sal swatted at his nose as Larry chuckled, huffing at Larry’s stuck out tongue.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Larry smiled.

“I’m just lucky to be your boyfriend.” Sal paused, then smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, I am, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, criticism welcome! Have a nice day! (Also, thank you for all the support!)


	3. Cats Are Complicated (But we love them anyways)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Larry foster a cat. Family fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve been a bit inactive, so I want to apologize. I’ve been dealing with some personal family problems, and insomnia has been kicking my butt. Anyways, enough excuses. I hope this little bit of fluff will sate you guys until I post another smut fic I have in the works. (Also, why is all my smut stuff longer than my fluffy stuff...?) Anyways, hope ya’ll enjoy. Happy Halloween cookies!

“You weren’t supposed to leave him alone with the cat!” Larry fumed as he crossed his arms at Lisa. The orange spotted Maine Coon sat by Larry, licking his paws as Sal quivered in his cupped hands.

“I’m sorry, Larber. I didn’t think Gizmo would pounce on him…” Lisa turned away as she shrunk under her son’s gaze, Larry’s anger crumpling at the guilty look crossing his mother’s features. He sighed as he looked down at Sal, who was clutching onto his thumb and still shaking, though he had stopped crying by that point. 

Larry brought his pinkie finger down, giving a soft rub against Sal’s cheek. The small boy leaned into the affection, his wings fluttering with what Larry now called his “happy glow.” Sal’s happy glow was always a bit softer than all his other emotions, but still beautiful. Where his other glows were like pulsing lights, Sal’s happy glow was always a steady, soft light, almost like moonlight on the water- and Larry loved it. Sal’s quivering came to a slow stop, and he turned to give Larry a soft smile.

“I’m ok now, babe.” Sal whispered. Larry nodded, entranced by the soft twinkle in Sal’s eye. Larry sighed as he closed his eyelids, his heart thumping with a soft ‘bump, bump, bump.’

He opened his eyes, the world coming back when he noticed his mother still looking at the floor with a crestfallen frown. Larry took a deep breath.

“Look, Mom. I’m sorry I snapped at you. I shouldn’t have taken out my worry on you. But please, don’t let Sal stay alone with Gizmo, ok? He’s a small dude, and cats eat small dudes.” Lisa glanced up, chuckling at her son’s diction.

“It’s alright, Larbear. I’m just glad you’re not actually mad at me. And I promise, I’ll watch Gizmo like a hawk from now on. He won’t be eating our ‘small dude’ on my watch.” Sal giggled at Lisa’s soft poke at Larry. Said boy rolled his eyes with fake annoyance, an endeared smile on his face. 

“Yeah, yeah. Make fun of ‘dude.’ But you’ll see, Mom. When Sal uses his magic to make me king, dude will be the best word ever!” Larry cried, Sal flying out of his hand with a laugh.

“King of what? The fairies? Good luck.” Sal snickered. Larry’s eyes went wide, his jaw dropping a bit. 

“There’s a fairy king?!” He exclaimed. Sal’s eyes went wide at his scream, another laugh bubbling on his tongue.

“No, no. Larry. It’s funny cuz we don’t even count as a society. The last fairy I interacted with was my dad, and that was like, 10 years ago.” There was a pregnant pause, Larry breaking it a few milliseconds later.

“Like, actually? Like, you actually haven’t talked to another fairy for 10 years?!” Larry asked. Sal blushed, fluttering down to settle onto Lisa’s shoulder. 

“Like I said, we aren’t really a society.”

“But Sal, dude. Don’t you get, I don’t know.” Larry scratched the back of his neck. “Kinda lonely?” 

“Larry,” Sal gave a soft whisper. “Why do you think I was so devastated when I thought I had to leave?” The silence was back, the force slamming into the three. It lasted for about a minute, before Lisa turned her head and kissed Sal’s temple.

“Don’t worry, honey,” Lisa whispered. “We won’t ever force you away.” Sal sniffled, running his thumb over his good eye.

“Thanks, Lisa.” Sal whispered.

Lisa gave a soft sigh and lifted Sal up and off her shoulder, handing him over to Larry. Rather than say anything and potentially ruin the quiet moment, Larry brought his hand up to his heart, letting Sal lean against it and feel the beat in his chest. Larry watched as Sal snuggled his body against his chest, a soft smile and sigh leaving his lips as he noticed his bluebird fall lax against his body. He sent a small smile to his mother, Lisa smiling and nodding before turning away and padding into her room.

The brunet backed up just a bit, letting his torso fall against the couch’s cushions as he watched Sal’s eyes flutter closed. A few moments later, his blue-haired lover had fallen asleep.

“There you go, baby blue,” Larry murmured as he tucked a small cloth over the fairy.

A ‘mrrrow’ sounded, and Larry turned his head down to glare at the offending creature. 

“Shut up, Gizmo!” He hissed. The cat ignored Larry’s complaint, instead opting to settle his body over the arm that held his boyfriend. Larry tensed, ready to throw the cat across the room, when Gizmo leaned over, licked Sal with a soft tongue, then turned his head back and closed his eyes. The teen blinked, then exhaled a bated breath.

“I guess you’re not all bad, man,” he spoke to the cat. “Just don’t mess with Sal till we find you a home, ok?” Gizmo purred, Larry’s heart melting at the sound. He groaned quietly, making a mental note to go to the shelter tomorrow to pick up some official adoption papers. (And to never foster a cat again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and criticism appreciated! Also, yell with me about the new Episode 5 trailer! 1! 2! AAAAAAAAAAA!


	4. Baths Are Important (As are kisses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal takes a bath, and adorable sweetness ensues.

“Larryyyy!” Larry Johnson sighed as Sal whined in his ear.

“Salllyyyy!” He taunted back. Sal huffed, lowering down to stand beside his head on the pillow.

“I wanna do something!” The fairy complained. The brunette opened one eye, smirking at the pouting creature. 

“Oh yeah?” Sal huffed at his response.

“Larry, I’m serious! You may be fine sleeping all day, but I’m not!” Sal growled as Larry shut his eye again, the brunette letting out an indignant hum.

A few milliseconds later, and Larry regretted his decision. He felt a pinch at his nose, then a quick shot of pain bolt through. 

“Ow!” He yelped. He shot up, glaring at an all too knowing Sal. “Did you just fucking kick me?” Sal rolled his eyes.

“Why, yes, I did. Thank you for noticing, all great human lord. Now may I PLEASE do something other than sleep?!” The two glared at each other, before Larry broke and chuckled.

“Fine. But, seriously, don’t kick me again. That actually hurt, man.” Sal frowned, then fluttered up to his nose.

“Lemme see?” He whispered. Larry grumbled, leaning forward to show Sal the tiny bruise. The greasy teen watched as the smaller winced, a feeling of guilt spreading through his chest.

“Hey, it’s ok! I deserved it anyways. Besides, you don’t get this huge beauty without a bruise or two.” Larry gestured to his face while talking, Sal not seeming convinced. Larry frowned, trying his next tactic. “Baby blue.” The coo was soft, gentle, and Sal melted at his tone.

The bluenette flittered down, settling against the large, spindly hand Larry had outstretched. He sighed, sitting on his knees as he gazed up at the teen.

“Sorry,” Sal murmured. Larry shook his head, leaning down to press a (large) kiss to Sal’s temple.

“Don’t be,” he mumbled back.

They sat there for a while, the warmth from each male comforting the other. The two smiled at the serene silence, before Larry blinked at a sudden realization. 

“Hey Sal?”

“Yeah, Larry?” The tiny boy asked. Larry pursed his lips, not sure how to move forward with the next question.

“Uh, well, I was thinking about setting out some flowers with you while I shower, and that kinda made me realize. Uh, Sal? Have you bathed since you got here, dude?” Sal paused, then gave a furious blush at the statement.

“Of course I have! But I obviously don’t do it while you’re around!” Sal raised his tone, a somewhat insulted twinge in his voice.

“Easy, man.” Larry cut through Sal’s speech. “I was only asking. But. Even if you say you have, how on earth HAVE you?” Sal huffed, crossing his arms.

“With dewdrops, obviously.” There was a pregnant silence, then-

“You’re kidding.” Larry deadpanned. Sal shook his head with a quick jerk. Larry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his unoccupied hand. 

“Well, I think we found what we’re gonna do today.” Larry muttered. Sal jumped up, his face and neck red at the suggestion.

“The hell we are!” He snipped. “I’m not letting you drag me into that- that torture chamber!” Larry snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Sal, for the last time. The shower’s not a torture chamber. That’s just how us human clean ourselves, dude.” Sal huffed, stomping his foot on air. (Which was utterly adorable, Larry might add)

“Still. I’m not going.” Sal turned his back, crossing his arms as he flew to his windowsill to rest on his favorite rag. Larry groaned, plopping down beside him. They sat in silence for a few moments, before a solution popped into the metal head’s conscious.

“Hey, what if I gave you a teacup? Filled with warm water and lavender and soap?” Larry gave small gestures as he talked, trying to make the odd idea appealing to the fairy. Sal paused, turning around to look him in the eye. The two stared at each other, before Sal grumbled in defeat.

“Fine,” he chuffed. “But you have to wash my clothes while I’m in there.” Larry chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“I do that all the time, man. Besides, it’s a lot easier than washing human clothes. I just gotta run them under the water with soap.” Sal chuckled, gifting him a small smile.

“Well, get to it, human slave!” Sal gave an exaggerated ‘shoo’ with his hands, buzzing with amusement.

“Oh yes, my lord,” Larry swayed as he walked backwards to the door. “I shall have my dearest’s bath ready by the hour. Goodbye, my love,” he bowed as he left, relishing in the small giggles leaving Sal’s lips. He clicked the door shut, his heart humming with warm fondness.

Larry padded into the kitchen, swiping a shitty, cracked cup he got from his landlord all those years ago. He placed it down on the kitchen counter, turning around to pluck some stems off the lavender Sal had been growing in a windowsill pot. Larry began to hum, turning the knob of the kitchen sink until a rise of steam floated into the air. He plucked the cup up and held it under the water, his ears perking at the feeling of warm breath in his ear.

“Hi, Larbear~” Sal whispered. Larry chuckled, purring a bit under his breath.

“Hey, Blue Beauty~” He sighed. He placed the cup with a gentle ‘clink’ onto the counters, placing the small branches of floating lavender around the rim, dipping into the water. 

He continued humming as he paced into the bathroom, gripping his soap and shampoo. He came back out, beaming at the sight of Sal already having dipped into the water, his blue hair swarming outwards.   
“What’cha humming?” Sal asked. He turned his head back with a small grin, Larry snorting when he stuck his tongue out.

“Elvis,” he waved off as he stepped forward. Before Sal could ask anymore questions, Larry popped open the cap to his body wash, drizzling it into the tea cup. “Stir it. It’ll bubble up the water.” Sal nodded, spreading his arms and legs with swirling motions. The water eventually fizzed up, bubbles about half the size of Sal floating to the surface. Sal jumped when one popped, yelping with a small splash of his wings. Larry chuckled, holding out a shampooed finger. “Put this in your hair and rub it in real good, ok?” Larry instructed.

“It’s really well, Lars,” Sal chastised. Larry rolled his eyes, an amused chuff passing his nose. 

“Yeah, yeah. Take the soap, smartass.” Sal stuck his tongue out, sliding off the glob from Larry’s finger into his hair. Sally scrubbed it into his roots, swiping his fingers through his lockes. He gasped, dunking his head under the water before splashing back up, coughing.

“Sal! You ok?” Larry yelped. He jerked forward, rubbing Sal’s back as he struggled with his breath.

“I-I’m ok. I’m ok.” He gasped. The two sat for a second before Sal turned his head, spitting out onto the surface. “BLEGH! That’s disgusting!” Larry jumped, a rush of relief shocking through him as he tilted his head back to laugh. 

“Sal, buddy. You’re not supposed to eat it, dummy.” Sal glared, squinting his eyes at his boyfriend. 

“Really? I thought it was like snails- just slurp it down.” Larry gagged.

“EW! Sal! What the hell, man?! Ugghh, I’m never gonna un-hear that..” Larry trailed off as he shivered, Sal tittering at his disgust. Larry chuckled, turning to the small boy. “Alright, babe. Time to get out.” Sal sighed, stretching his arms.

“Aw man. I was actually enjoying myself,” the other mused as Larry scooped him up. Larry set him down, Sal yelping and covering himself. “WARNING!” Sal shouted. Larry cackled, turning on his heel to look away.

“Alright, alright! Not looking!” Larry chuckled. He waited a few more seconds before smiling at the feeling of fingers tugging at his hair.

“You can turn around now, Larry.” Larry smiled, turning with a smile. He glanced at Sal’s dress, smiling as he spotted it. It was a daisy with its bud resting at the top, stopping right above his collar bone. The garment was sleeveless, and trailed down to his knees. Along his neck ran a thin petal, connected at the yellow bud. The metal head nodded in aprovement, humming as he rubbed at Sal’s soft hair.

“You look great, babe,” Larry complimented. Sal felt himself soften at Larry’s starstruck tone, feeling his heart force the word vomit out his mouth without a chance to stop or even slow it.

“I love you so fucking much.” Sal blurted. Larry grinned, tilting his head to place his lips to the shell of Sal’s ear. 

“I love you, too, my baby blue~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I just wanted to say thank you for all the support I got when I announced everything going on with my mom. Your guy’s praise mean so much to me, and I’m glad to have such a supportive audience! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and enjoy the next chapter of Sally Face! CAN I GET A WHOOP?!  
> See ya next time, cookies!


	5. Sneaking Out (In A Pocket)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry jumps to get to school, but accidentally carries in a surprise.

“LARRY!” Lisa was shrieking as she flew open the door, Larry jumping as it smashed into the wall.

“Mom? Wha-“ 

“YOU’RE LATE!” She hollered as she shoved a pair of clothes with his red hoodie into his hands. Larry jumped as she ran out, struggling with his pajamas. 

Larry pulled on his clothes in record time as he raced out, pulling his hair out of the messy ponytail from last night. He glanced at the clock on the floor, cursing as he saw the chord laying on the top of the black display. The two Johnsons ushered out the door, Lisa starting the car as Larry frantically shoved in his book bag. 

“Thanks, Mom,” he hummed as she drove out of the parking lot.

“It’s fine, Larbear. These things happen. But you better learn to stop hitting snooze on your alarm clock!” Larry frowned. 

“Wait. You didn’t unplug it?” Lisa turned to him with an incredulous stare. 

“Why on earth would I unplug your clock?” She asked. Larry shrugged.

“I noticed it wasn’t plugged in this morning. Thought maybe you were fixing it or something.” Lisa sighed and pinched the base of her nose.

“Well, at least you didn’t hit snooze,” she mumbled as she pulled up to the school. “Have a great day, honey! Oh, and Sal told me to give you this.” She leaned over to peck his cheek as Larry blushed.

“I’ll have to grab him some extra daisies for not saying bye this morning.” He said as he stepped out. “Bye, Mom! Love you!” He leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead before slamming the car door shut. 

As his mother drove away, Larry turned to glance at the school and sigh. “Another day in hell,” he whispered as he stepped forward. He was three steps from the doors when he placed three fingers to his cheek, smiling at the goofiness of his fairy and mom. At least he had a family to return home to.

. . . . . 

Something was off. Not wrong, just. Off. The whole day, instead of feeling bored and tired, he felt content. Sure, he didn’t focus- hell, he only doodled that day rather than half-heartedly taking notes- but something kept him grounded, even peaceful. But that was what was off. Larry Johnson was never peaceful, unless he was around his secret boyfriend. And there was no way Sally was nearby. The sweet fairy had been told multiple times about how he couldn’t come with Larry to school, lest he be spotted, and how it was ‘the most fucking boring place, anyways.’ While the blue-haired sweetheart hadn’t liked it, he folded his arms and agreed, pouting all the while. Larry smiled at the sweet memory, then stood as the sound of the bell rang through the classroom.

“And remember prom is in two weeks,” Ms. Dodd squawked. Larry rolled his eyes at the shrill nuisance as he padded out the back exit, leaning against the brick next to a NAHS friend of his.

“Hey, Johnson! How’d Algebra with the vulture go?” The teen asked. Larry chuckled and shook his head.

“She sounds more like a fucking chicken than anything. She’s too high pitched to be a vulture.” The boy chuckled.

“Yeah, she’s ‘too high.’”

“Oh my god, man. You’re so fucking boring with your stoner jokes.” Larry flipped his hair, pitching his voice. “You should be more like me, Ms. Suzy Perfect! I’m sooooo original with my prom queen smile and lack of personality! At least I don’t smoke the devil weed, though! All I do is open my thighs to any guy with ADD pills!” The other cackled and fell on Larry laughing, his head bumping against his hoodie’s pocket. Larry felt his blood run cold as he felt a small back slam into his waist, followed by a tiny ‘oof.’ “Hey dude, I uh- gotta go. I just remembered I left a joint in the bathroom.”

“Oh shit, dude,” the other responded. “Well, see ya later then.” Larry nodded, not bothering to respond as he turned heel and dashed inside.

He sped to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door after glancing up and down the rows to make sure no other teens were present. He placed his hand into his pocket, pulling out with ginger fingers a curled up body.

“Uh… hi, Larry.” Sal squeaked. Larry narrowed his eyes, the small fairy seeming to shrink into an even smaller ball.

“Sal, what are you doing here?” He snipped. The other whimpered and glanced down.

“I-I wanted to be with you today.” He whispered. Larry groaned as he ran his hand over his face, kneading his temples with his knuckles. 

“Great, just great. Not only do I gotta hide you during gym day, Mom’s probably scared shitless and is gonna ground both of us when we get home. Sal, what the hell were you thinking?!” Larry growled as he cracked open his eyes. His heart froze. Sal had tears streaming down his face, his head downcast as they dripped to the floor. 

“I-I’m sorry, Lars.” His love whispered. “But I. I didn’t want to be alone today…” The fairy trailed off as the brunette sighed, lifting Sal to his lips. He placed a soft, fluttering kiss on his forehead, and purred inwardly when the smaller leaned into the affection. 

Larry’s heart swelled as he took in the sight of his disheveled fairy. Sal was so beautiful, the scars littering his body only accenting the glow around him. He wore his favorite rose dress, along with a big, gorgeous sapphire eye. The glow from his wings danced in his hair and on his pale skin, chasing away all shadows and announcing just how ethereal the gorgeous creature in his palm is. All this pierced into his heart; even the small teardrops that were still flowing looked gorgeous on the fairy’s skin. Larry smiled.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he hummed. Sal blushed. “Even when I’m mad, you still remind me just how lucky I am to hold you.” Sal stared at Larry, a small smile twitching on his face. “C’mon, Baby Blue. Smile for me!” His smile finally broke as Larry leaned forward, blowing a small raspberry on his tummy. Sal giggled and squirmed as Larry gave him one last, tickling lick. “There’s my smile,” he teased as Sal huffed, smoothing his hands over the phantom tickles.

“You don’t have to tickle me every time I cry, Larbear~” the bluenette teased. Larry smirked.

“Would you rather the tickle monster get you?” Sal tittered at the mere mention.

“No! No, I’m good,” he breathily laughed. 

“Alright then. I’ll just have to tell him to get you later,” Larry grinned. Sal hid his face in his hands, giving a flustered chuff. “Ready to go back to class?” Sal glanced through his fingertips at the large teen.

“You’re… not gonna ask why I sneaked out?” Larry sighed.

“It obviously upsets you, dude. I’m not gonna demand you spill your guts while you’re in pain.” Sal stared at the lanky male.

“My mom died today,” he stated. A silence fell over the two, Larry staring down with a blank face. Then, his eyes turned soft and glassy. 

“Oh, Sal. Baby. I- I didn’t know. I’m sorry. I-“

“It’s ok.” Sal interjected. “It. It’s ok. You didn’t know, and I should have told you and Lisa why I wanted to come with you today.” He said. “I know that, now. I just hope you guys can forgive me.” Larry kissed his temple. 

“Of course, stupid. We’ll always forgive you. That’s what family does. We love you, Sally. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Larry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really quickly! I know I haven't been here in a bit, but I have another long project coming out! So here, have a quick chapter of Glowing Wings while I get the story underway. (Also, this is probs going to be the main usage of Glowing Wings- an in-between of works and ideas I may have of fluffy one-shots)


	6. Fights Are The Worst

Normal mornings were rare to come by for Larry Johnson. Between the constant mythological adventures and homework, he had quit smoking just from the lack of 15 minutes. So, when a crying fairy boyfriend was found under his pillow, a wave of concern was tinged with a guilty prick of irritation. 

“What’s wrong, man?” Larry frowned as he watched the small body curl tighter, blue hair splaying over Sal’s thighs as his head nestled into his knees. 

“Just leave me alone,” Sal garbled as his lungs wheezed. 

Larry sighed, but shrugged. If Sal didn’t want to talk, then he wouldn’t talk. The brunette stretched as he trotted up to the kitchen counter, shaking his arms before he kneeled down to look at the woman crawling under pipes.

“Mom, come eat breakfast.”

“In a minute, Larbear,” the woman chirped. Lisa turned her head to send a sparkly smile to her son, while Larry rolled his eyes.

“Man, you said that an hour ago. Come eat,” Larry huffed. He crept closer, tugging her sleeve.

“Ok, ok!” She laughed, body moving with her. “I’m coming, honey, I’m coming.” She chuckled as she crawled out, leaving her son to begin cooking their omelettes as she cleaned her grease-stained hands. 

“Why won’t it cook?” the teen grumbled. Lisa padded behind him, raising an eyebrow at the eggs. 

“Looks like the stove needs fixin’,” she hummed. 

“To-”

“Tomorrow. Yes, Larry,” the mother finished. They both smiled at each other, turning back to their task. 

“Man, Sal still hasn’t come out,” the brunette hissed as he transferred the eggs to a bowl, resting it on the small table. 

“Oh.” Lisa paused her table cleaning to blink. “Maybe get him a gift?” 

Larry hummed as he poked his tongue through his teeth. “Not a bad idea, dude,” Larry hummed. “Wait here, man. Imma get him a chocolate.” 

Lisa chuckled as her son entered the hallway, shaking her head. She turned back to the food, starting to portion it as Larry entered back in. The male walked past her, entering the bedroom with a new, black, candy bar.

“Hey Sally! Baby! I got you a gift, man,” Larry called as he knelt on the floor, lifting the pillow with a slow pinch. 

The bluenette lifted his head, wings fluttering at the warm smile. 

“Here,” Larry cooed, placing the wrapper by his spine. 

“It’s chocolate?” Sal’s smile vanished, eye wide with a watery frown. Larry’s nose crinkled at the question.

“What’s wrong, man? I thought you liked chocolate!” His anger started to build. “Stop being a dick and just take the fucking gift, asshole!” Sal sniffed his nose, a snotty sound, as he turned around and flipped his head into the air. “Fine! Be like that!” Larry jolted up, his feet stomping, weighted like stone, as he pounded out to the living room. 

The brunette watched as his mother smiled at the white noise on the T.V., honey eyes glowing with the story’s climax. She knitted her eyebrows, turning to him as she sighed. 

“No luck?” Her question was gentle, eyes glistening with pity- another story’s climax, Larry mused.

“Nope.” He sat down, feeling his hair whip down with his spine.

“Just leave him alone for now then, hun. I bet he’s more angry than upset right now.” 

“If he told me what was wrong, I could fucking fix it, though!” Larry’s patience snapped before his eyes, the draw back slapping like a guitar string. “The dude’s being stubborn for no fucking reason!”

“Maybe he wants you to remember something.” Lisa’s voice accompanied her warm hand now resting on his own; but rather than the comfort of a fireplace Larry felt before, he now felt a burning coal, a hot scorch of a tree branch flaming the licking wildfire in the atmosphere. The final push, the final liquid splash of gasoline. The final burn needed to snap his annoyance into flicking, spitting hatred. 

“How would you know? It’s not like anyone’s ever wanted to be your boyfriend.” His own voice wasn’t the fire his subconscious expected- it was ice, it was dry ice. Burning, hellfire blessed ice. As was her tone.

“I’ll let you think about what you said. And, by the way, not even Jim forgot our anniversary.” Her soft footsteps padded by Larry’s now closed eyes, the frost creeping behind his eyelids. 

The frost stretched beyond his own body, reaching and twirling and bursting like ivy, fingers unfurling to grasp their own creator’s emotions and needs. 

“Anniversary. Right,” Larry’s murmur reached his ears, drowning beneath the ocean of ice. “Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Harsh criticism is very well appreciated! Also, kudos is very loved! Thank you for reading! Have a nice day!


End file.
